Nala's Shadowland Adventure
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Nala and her friends are finding the pride lands become dangerous, after the tragic death of the king and prince, Will Nala and her friends find the true king and escape the shadowland? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 Their Gone

**Nala's Shadow Land Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Their gone**

It has been a long and restless day in the Pride Lands. Simba and Mufasa had been gone for hours. It was not like the king to leave his pride unprotected. Nala was waiting with her two best friends, who were Natalie and Hannah, but it seemed that Simba disappeared into thin air. Now Sarabi was getting worried, she knew that her king and son would always tell her, where they were going that meant that something must have happened to them. "Where is Simba, I thought he supposed to be home right now?" Said Nala. "Your right, It's not like him or Mufasa to go wondering around for hours."Replied Natalie. "NALA, NALA!" Replied Wipple in her pocket. "Wipple not in public, can we wait until later?"Asked Nala. "No we can't, I am getting one of my bad feelings of something evil!"Said Wipple. "We since it too and its getting closer!" shivered Mipple and Nepple.

Hannah, Natalie and Nala looked around, but saw nothing that looks like trouble. "You see anything?"Asked Natalie. "Nope, but still let's keep our eyes open, Wipple, Mipple and Nepple are never wrong." It's getting closer!" they shirked. "Quick let's head home."shouted Hannah. As they ran home, Nala felt green eyes were watching them. When they returned home, it was already dark out, Nala was staring out the window, Natalie and Hannah decided to stay at her house for the night, she saw people walking around, holding candles and kept walking. After Nala said good night to her friends, Nala dreamed a dream.

_Mufasa's death was a terrible tragic, but losing Simba, who even began to live..._

Nala felt a great pain in her heart and she burst into tears.

_So it is with a heavy heart, I take the throne, so out of this tragic, we shall rise_

Dark shadows begin to appear, Nala, Natalie, Hannah and everyone else gasped as Scar continued his speech...

_A dawn of a new era as Human and Hyena come together in our great glories future!_

NO!

Nala waked up, her heart was breathing hard, Natalie and Hannah rushed to her. "Are you ok, Nala?"Hannah asked. "I had a nightmare of I heard last night!"Cried Nala and she hugged Hannah tightly. "It's ok, we will always be here for you." Said Natalie and gave her a warm smile.

After Nala and her friends went out for some fresh air, the sky began to become grey and leaves become dry and falling down as they keep walking, it was like something wasn't right.

"That's weird, It's the spring season and everything is becoming dark, what's going on?"Wondered Natalie.

"You guys!"

Nala and the others turned around and spotted Tama running towards.

"Tama, what's going on?"Asked Hannah.

"There is trouble in the forests."

WHAT?!

"Follow me, Quickly!"

Nala, Hannah and Natalie followed Tama quickly.

**AngelsPureHeart:** So what do you think guys?, by the way, Natalie and Hannah are the characters from Pretty Cure. I own nothing but Wipple, Nala's Guardian.


	2. Chapter 2 Pretty Cure to the Rescue

**Nala's Shadow Land Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Cure to the rescue**

The girls quickly followed Tama and finally made it to the forest. "Look over there."Yelled Hannah. The girls gasped as dark shadows surround a Sailor Scout holding a glaive in her hands. "That's Saturn, it looks like she needs help."Said Nala. "Tama, you find a safe place, we will handle these creeps."Growled Natalie. "Wish you luck, guys."Said Tama and she ran off. "Quickly girls, Transform!"yelled Mipple.

Right!

The girls took out their queen cards and put it on their devices.

They both yell out "Dual Aurora Wave!" and began to transform into Pretty Cure.

Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!

Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!

Emissary of Light, I am Cure Rose!

Together we are Pretty Cure!

Evil Spirits of Darkness...

Return to the abyss where you belong!

The Monsters roared loudly and we are about to charge at them. "Quick guys use your powers to send these creeps packing."Yelled Nepple and Wipple. The girls nodded.

Black Thunder!

White Thunder!

Rose Magic Sceptre!

Rainbow Power went into Cure Rose Magic Sceptre and began to glow.

We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the Light!

We join together to set things right!

Pretty Cure Thunder Twister and Rainbow Sceptre!

Cure Black and White's Thunders beam come out from their hands and Cure Rose Sceptre sends out a mega ball of Rainbow and straight to the Monsters.

The Monsters began to break and perished into the Light.

"Yay! You guys beat them!" cheered Mipple, Nepple and Wipple.

"Thank you Pretty Cure, you saved me." Said Sailor Saturn.

"You're welcome Saturn."Said Cure Rose.

"Why we're those shadow monsters, we're attacking you Saturn?"Asked Cure White.

"Because they we are after this."Said Sailor Saturn and took out a Rainbow Crystal.

"Wow, a Rainbow Crystal." Said Mipple, Nepple and Wipple as their as eyes sparkled.

"Saturn!"

The Heroines turned around and spotted Sailor Mini Moon running towards them.

"Mini Moon is everything all right?"Asked Cure Black.

"Yeah, I saw a bunch of Hyenas not far from here and they looked hungry."Said Mini Moon.

The girls spotted the tree's leaves began to fade and the sun began to set down.

"You know what guys? I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon..."Said Cure Rose.

They quickly transformed back into their normal selves and went straight home.

Back at home...

"Hey guys, do you think it might be possible that the dark zone might have return?" Asked Hannah.

"No way, we have beaten them all before so it is not possible for them to come back." Replied Natalie as she ate a piece of the Chocolate Cake homemade by her mother.

"I have a feeling that it has to do with Scar ruling the Pride Lands." Said Hotaru as she stared out in the window.

"I agree with Hotaru." Replied Mipple.

"Me too." Said Nala.

"Yeah now that Scar in charge poor Sarabi is no longer the queen." Growled Rini.

"Come on guys, We will talk more tomorrow."Said Hannah. She put off the light and everyone fell asleep.

Next Morning...

"Morning Guys!"Said Natalie.

"Morning Nat."Replied the Girls.

Once the girls finished school, they went to Alex's van and she served them with her doughnuts, until they were full up.

"I got say Alex's doughnut balls are good."Said Rini munching her last doughnut.

The girls laughed as few crumbs were on Rini's face.

Hotaru stopped in a few steps, she felt something or _someone _was watching them not so far.

"Hotaru are you coming or not?"Asked Natalie.

Hotaru turned around and went after her friends.

_Later that Afternoon..._

Nala was picking up some roses to make a crown out of roses, once it was finished she sat beside the leafless bush looking at the cloudy sky "I miss you, Simba."She thought in her head.

Everything seemed very quiet until she heard heavy foot-steps. She gasped when a male's shadow loomed over her.

"Well...good Afternoon, dear Nala." purred the ancient hiss of a voice.

Her eyes widened as her stomach chimed with nervousness.

"G-g-good afternoon Scar..." She stammered.

He sneered down at her and continued to circle her, looking her over. She kept turning around, keeping his old face in her view. She became so nervous like she wanted to scream. She didn't know what he was planning.

"Don't be skittish. I am only seeing a pretty girl, who will grow into a strong pretty cure."

Nala eyes widened and gasped did he just say _Pretty Cure?!_ Did it mean that he knew that she was Cure Rose and her friends were heroines too.

"Uh... I don't know what are you talking about." She stammered.

"Oh _Nala_ don't be ridicules I am the only now your _little secret."_He whispered behind her.

"Get away from her!" Yelled Hotaru, holding her glaive.

"Ah.._Hotaru, its _good to see you again."Said Scar devilish smile.

"Come Nala, let's go home."growled Hotaru, she took Nala's hand and they both walked off.

**Angels Pure Heart: So what do you think guys of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Nala's Shadow Land Adventure**

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

A few years passed Nala and friends has grown up into young teenagers. It was another dark season in the pride lands, things began to become very uncomfortable for everyone including Nala who was still worried about what happened a few years years ago, Scar told her she would grow up to a strong pretty cure heroine did it meant that he knew her secret and also her friends? "Oh, Simba what am I going to do?"she wondered and she looked out in her bed room window. "Hey Nala are you ok?"asked Wipple. "It's ok Wipple, I am fine."Said Nala giving him a small smile. "Ok, if anything is bothering you know me and the team will always be there for you, right?"Said Wipple holding her hand with his little hands. "Of course Wipple."replied Nala and they give each a warm hug. "Hey Nala are you in here?"Asked her mother Sarafina. "Quick Wipple hide in my bag!"Warned Nala. Wipple went inside Nala's bag and transformed back into his gadget form. "Hey Nala I have made chocolate brownies for dessert."Said Sarafina. "Thanks mum."replied Nala. "I am going outside to meet Sarabi and the others, I will be back soon."Said Sarafina. "Ok mum."smiled Nala. Sarafina smiled back and closed the door gently. "Wow Brownies! "Cheered Wipple coming out from the bag. Nala and Wipple munched and nibbled the brownies, until they were finished.

A few minutes later they heard a knock in her window, Nala opened the window and saw her friends. "Hi guys, what's up?"asked Nala. "Are you two coming out?"yelled Natalie. "Ok we're coming ."replied Nala. "Here we come!" Nala and Wipple jumped down and landed safely. "Let's go!"Said girls rushed off and disappered into the late evening."After hanging around and shopping together, the girls were walking and laughing together about

The girls turned around and spotted Sarabi running towards them.

"Thank goodness you're ok."She said.

"Queen Sarabi?"wondered Rini and Nala.

"What is it your majesty?"Asked Hotaru.

"There Hyenas everywhere it is hard for me and the others to protect you five."Signed Sarabi.

"What are we going to do?"Asked Hannah nervously.

"Well I can send you five out of the pride lands to find help, If it is possible that nobody will see you going?" wondered the former queen.

"Us?"The girls gasped in surprise.

"You girls is our only hope."Explained Sarabi.

"You can count on us your majesty."Smiled Rini.

"Lets just hope nothing bad will happen."thought Natalie.

Nala and the others both agreed on Sarabi's plan and were ready for anything that will come to their ways.

After the talk, Nala and Wipple quickly hurried home and arrived just in time.

Nala started to have a funny feeling in the air, she saw a bunch of leaves in the air and caught it. But it wasn't normal leaves from a tree, it was from the jungle!

Nala eyes gasped in surprised the leaves smelled of a familiar person.

"Simba?"She wondered.


	4. Chapter 4 Nala the Target

**Nala's ShadowLand's Adventure**

**Chapter 4: Nala The Target**

The Next day...

Nala woke up and the alarm started ringing. "This Alarm Clock is so annoying?"She yawned. "Nala you better start running!"Warned Wipple checking the alarm clock. "Why do you ask?Said Nala. "Because it is 8:00 in the morning."Replied Wipple. "Oh No! I am so Late and I will recieve my Maths Test back this morning!"She Cried and Started putting her school clothes. After She was ready, she ran straight down stairs, took a slice of bread with butter on it and started running. "Poor me, It's second time this week that I have been late for school!"She Said. Soon she made it to school, she ran straight to the classroom and sat down in her desk. "What took you so long?"Asked Tama. "I over slept again."Said Nala taking a deep breath. "Hey have you two seen Natalie?"Asked Hannah. "I guess she is running late again."Said Nala rubbing her eyes. The bell rang and Natalie made it straight inside. Natalie quickly sat down and Sighed. "Wow good thing, I made it just in time other wise I would have end up cleaning chuck boards this lunch time."She shurged. When the teacher arrived and hand back every students maths test back. "I have gotten an a C+! Said Tama showing it to Nala. "I have gotten an E+."Moaned Natalie and put her head down. "Well done Hannah and Nala you both seem to have study hard last week."Said the teacher handing out their test papers. Nala checked her Test and saw a A* on her paper. "Few! At least I did didn't get a B+."She thought.

After that Nala went to her volley ball game and many students came their including her friends. "Come On, Nala show them what you can do!" Yelled Rini. Nala kept avoiding the ball from scoring for another team. At the last seconds of the game, She hit the ball straight to the other part where the other team was and scored! Her team along with the Crowd cheered and she cheered with them. "Well done Nala, you played great."Said one of her team member. "Thx, Emma."She replied. After School was finished her friends went to congratulate her."Junior High remains undefeated!"Cheered Natalie. "I got admit your Volley Ball skills are impressive, Nala!"Says Hannah. "Thank you, guys."replied Nala. "Yeah Nala, you are so perfect and gorgeous. "Said Rini and Hotaru giggled. "Rini, I I am not that perfect." Laughed Nala. As they kept walking and laughing none of them had no idea that they have been watched, except Hotaru.

Meanwhile...

"Man Lousy Pretty Cure and Sailor Scouts! I won't be able to sit for a week!"Banzai said with a frown. Ed giggled at the deep marks created by Sailor Saturn's glaive on Banzai's backside. Banzai scowled at him. "It's not funny, Ed" he said as calmly as possible, but Ed bursted out laughing in a fit of hysterics, which made Banzai angry.

"Hey, shut up!" he growled out to Ed. Ed was still laughing hysterically and Banzai lost his temper. He growled at Ed and the pounced on him, both of them rolling around on the ground trying to bite and scratch the other. Shenzi was up on a small ledge above them and groaned when she heared them fighting. She looked down and glared at the two foolish hyenas.

"Will you knock it off!" she yelled at them. Banzai rolled away from Ed and scowled at Shenzi.

"Well he started it!" Banzai replied, pointing to Ed who was chewing on his own leg.

"Look at you guys! No wonder we're still dangling at the bottom of the food chain"Shenzi remarked, hopping off of the ledge.

"Man I hate dangling"Banzai replied.

"Yeah, I mean if it weren't for those little heroines, we'd be runnin' the joint"Shenzi said.

"Man I hate heroines"Banzai said.

"And that Pretty Cure Heroine Rose that everyone says she is so perfect"Shenzi said

"And cute!"Banzai replied.

"And man Scar thinks she's...

"GOOOOOOOOOORGEUS !" Shenzi and Banzai said together and laughed. However, their fits of Laughter were interrupted when an ominous, but familiar voice became present.

"Oh surely that girl I find her quite a catch" a lion said as he seated on top of one of the high ledges. The hyenas breathed a sign of relief when saw who it was.

"Oh Scar, it's just you" Banzai said with relief.

"Yeah, we were afraid that it was somebody important" Shenzi said.

"Yeah, you know like Pretty Cure" Banzai added. Scar scowled at them.

"I see"he said coldly, but the hyenas didn't notice his tone.

"Now that's power" Banzai commented on Pretty Cure's strength.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder " Shenzi said and then Banzai started joke around with Pretty Cure's name and all of them laughed. Scar groaned and rubbed his temple.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" he groaned.

"Now you Scar, see you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal" Banzai said and Scar rolled his eyes.

"Charmed" he replied.

"Ooh I like that! He's the King and still so proper" Shenzi commented.

"Hey, Scar! Did ya bring us anything eat again?Scar, old buddy, ole pal, did ya, did ya, did ya?" Banzai asked excitedly. Scar scowled at him. He really shouldn't give the meat he hunted to them since they don't accomplish his goal a few years ago.

"I really don't think you really deserve this" Scar said as he waved the freshly hunted piece of zebra hide above them. The hyenas immediately leaped up and opened their hungry mouths up and were drooling all over the place, waiting for that delicious meat to come down to them.

"I happily gift wrapped those two Sailor Scouts for you and you couldn't even dispose of them." he said before he careless dropped the meat onto the ground, the hyenas smiled and started munching.

"Well, you know it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Scar"Shenzi said with a mouthful of meat.

"Yeah, what are you supposed to do? Make Cure Rose yours?" Banzai asked with a mouthful of food and then swallowed it down begin digging back into his meal. Scar smiled evilly, as if the hyenas had read his devious mind.

"Precisely" he said sinisterly. The hyenas looked at him with a confused expression and then Scar leaped down from his ledge all the way down to the ground and kept that sinister smile on his face.

"So Be Prepared!"

The Hyenas smiled at the thought of something that they had no clue about.

"Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared. For what?" Banzai said and Scar groaned.

"For the exile of Cure Black and Cure White!" Scar said loudly.

"Why did they did they do something wrong?" Banzai asked. Scar rolled his eyes and grabbed his neck.

"No fool, we're gonna banish them. Mini Moon and Saturn too" Scar said smiling wickedly before he dropped Banzai onto the ground.

"Great idea! Who needs a enemie?!" Shenzi said happily.

"No Enemie! No Enemie! La la la la la la!" they sang happily but Scar growled at them.

"IDIOTS! Cure Rose will live on!" he yelled at them.

"Hey, Wait isn't Cure Rose really Nala-"

"SHE WILL BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Scar proclaimed and the hyenas cheered.

"YAY! Alright, long live the Rose!" the hyenas said and soon the whole pack of hyenas joined them in the great news.

Scar and the hyenas laughed maniacally towards the night sky as the plan for banishing the cures and the sailor scouts would commence tomorrow.

**AngelsPureHeart: What do you guys think of this Chapter? Feel Free to Comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 Exile?

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 5: Exile?!**

The Next day Nala and friends were walking in the park, it was so peaceful and relaxing. "It's nice to have a day without our enemies for once."Said Natalie. "Yeah no kidding."Giggled Hannah. Hotaru had a bad feeling in her head like something was going to happen. _"How strange I feel so alive, but so scared, what's going on? _She thought. "Hotaru are you ok?"Asked Rini. "I am fine Rini."Said Hotaru and giving her a smile. "Another day of peace and no worries."Said Nala taking a deep breathe in the air. When the girls arrived at home Sarabi and Sarafina were waiting for them. "Hey girls, how was your day?"Asked Sarafina. "It was great Miss Sarafina!"Smiled Natalie. Hannah looked at Sarabi and she seemed worried. "What's the matter your majesty?"Asked Hannah. "Nothing, my dear."Said Sarabi and giving her a small smile. Hotaru was still wondering what her bad feeling meant, when they were still around and looked at the top of Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock, the tyrannical rler, Scar, was happy with his new title as King of Pride Rock. Inside the cavern, he rested on his back while picking a piece of old meat from his teeth with an old bone from an animal he had previously devoured. Zazu was trapped in a mini cage of rib bones, forced to sing songs for his King. H always hated Scar and now to know that Scar was his king was truly something he wished had never occurred. If only Mufasa, or even Simba were here.

"Oh Zazu, do lighten up" Scar advised and threw the bone at Zazu's cage.

"Sing something with a little bounce to it" Scar said. Zazu smirked and then began the first few lines of "It's a small World After All". Scar stopped him abruptly.

"NO! No, anything but that!" Scar yelled and then growled. Then Zazu started to sing the song "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" and Scar sung along with him.

"Ugh...I would never have to do this for Mufasa" Zazu mumbled but Scar heard him growled ferociously.

"WHAT?! What did you say?" Scar growled. Zazu backed away nervously.

"Oh nothing" he replied with a fearful expression.

"You know the law! Never, ever mention that name in my presence! I am THE KING!" Scar growled loudly and bared his teeth. Zazu flinched back.

"Yes, sire. You are the king. I...I..uhh...well I only mentioned it demonstrate your royal managerical approaches" Zazu said with a nervous chuckle. Then an annoying voice Scar knew too well entered the cavern.

''Eh, boss!" Banzai called. Scar groaned.

"Ugh...what is it this time?" he asked.

"We got a bone to pick with you!" Banzai said.

"I'll handle this" Shenzi said waiting to be diplomatic.

"Scar, there's no food. No water" she stated.

"Yea, it's dinnertime and we ain't got no stinkin entrees!" Banzai complained. Scar sighed.

"It's the girls that do the hunting" he reminded.

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt" Banzai reminded him.

"Oh, eat Zazu" Scar said dimissively. Zazu looked at him bug-eyed.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and stringy and-"

"Oh Zazu, don't be ridiculous! All you need is some-"

"And I think things were better with Mufasa" Banzai mumbled.

"What did you say?" Scar growled and looked at them with piercing eyes.

"I said Mufa- I said umm...que pasa?" Banzai corrected himself and was thankful that Shenzi nudged him in time.

"Good, now get out" Scar said lowly. The three hyenas slowly walked to the exit but stopped.

"Yea but, we're still hungry" Banzai said

"OUT!" Scar snarled and they scurried way quickly. Scar groaned but then grinned devilishly when he heard Nala's voice from outside. He went to the entrance and smiled down at her, but she could not see him, she was busy talking to Hannah and Natalie.

"Hmm...my dear Nala,...look how lovely you are growing. Such beautiful blonde hair...and such wonderful feminine qualities. Add that with a strong personality and...Once I get your friends out of the way... you will become the perfect queen to Pride Rock" Scar said deviously and then licked his dry lips. Zazu trembled and was fearful for Nala now.

"Oh no,...Scar is...he'll hurt Nala and exile her friends! Oh Mufasa, what will I do?" Zazu asked as small tears fell from his eyes.

Scar went to go talk with the hyenas of his plan to make Nala his queen. Sarabi wanted to speak with her friends about their but she wanted to make sure Scar wasn't here to listen and eavesdrop on them. Meanwhile Hannah climbed up to the cave to talk to Scar.

"Scar?" she called out and looked around for him, but he wasn't there. She was about to turn to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Miss Hannah! Miss Hannah, is that you?" Zazu asked. Hannah edged closer into the cave and saw Zazu trapped in a cage of bones.

"Zazu are you okay?" she asked with concern. Mipple pops out.

"Zazu, you poor thing Scar has you trapped as a prisoner. " Said Mipple.

"Never mind that ! I have horrible news to tell you" Zazu

"What is it?" Asked Hannah and Mipple.

"It's imperative that we keep this a secret, Scar is planning to exile you and your friends and once he does that, he will make Nala his queen."he warned.

"Oh no, not Nala! She'll never agree to him" she said.

"By the way take this."Zazu pecked in the ground, took out a map and gave it to hannah.

"What is this?"Asked Hannah.

"It's a map of a jungle around the desert this will help you and your friends to find help."he explained.

Hannah sighed and thanked Zazu and hurried out of the cave and to Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Where is Nala and the others?" She asked.

"They're over there talking with each other" Sarafina replied and looked at the sad expression on Hannah's face.

"What is it Hannah? Asked Sarabi.

"I've...I've learned terrible news from Zazu" she said.

"What is it?" Sarafina asked.

Hannah closed her eyes.

"Scar plans to exile me and my friends, also make Nala his queen" she revealed. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no, not my little girl!" Sarafina said.

"He can't! He won't! Sarabi is still the queen!" Another person argued.

"What will we do?" Sarafina asked.

''We have to send Nala and her friends away. Far away so that Scar will never find them." Sarabi said.

"I will leave too."replied Hannah. Sarabi nodded.

"You guys are right, the only way to protect them was to have them run away." Sarafina said fiercely.

"Where will we go?" Hannah asked.

"Somewhere, anywhere! Just far enough so that Scar will not find you or the others. You and your friends are our only hope" Sarabi concluded. Everyone were all in a agreement with the plan they had set.

Nala and the others came back and soon were told of Scar's nasty plan. Nala was scared beyond belief but Natalie wanted to kill him.

"No! He won't touch her and that's a promise!" She growled. Natalie had grown very protective over Nala like a big sister in her way, even Hotaru.

"That's why when the time is right, you five will run away and never come back" Sarabi said.

"You mean,...we're gonna be exiled?" Rini asked.

"I am sorry my dear, it's for your own protection" Sarafina said with tears in her eyes. Rini hugged Sarafina like she was her own mother. Nala was scared by the next season, she would be a fully grown adult and her and her friends would have to run away from everything and everyone they had known and run away from their home forever...


	6. Chapter 6 The Madness of King Scar

** Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 6:The Madness of King Scar**

Many months have passed now Nala was full-grown adult, now Natalie and the others are beginning to become very worried, after all Nala was Scar's target. But still Nala knew she had to be brave and she always knew she had to do the right thing. Nala and the others were arond the town, which was now covered in darkness and ruin.

"See anything?"Asked Hannah. Nala sighed.

"We have to do something or otherwise we will end up turned to dust!"Mumbled Rini.

"Your right Rini! I can't stand this anymore!"replied Nala.

Nala began to go at the top of Pride Rock.

"Where are you going?"Asked Hotaru.

"Somebody has got to stand up to him."replied Nala.

"Are you crazy? He will not listen to you!"yelled Mipple and the others.

"I got to try!"

"Hey wait for us, Nala!"Yelled Rini and Hannah running to her.

When Nala, Rini and Hannah went to the top of pride rock, Natalie and Mepple were spying on Scar and were laughing.

"Natalie? Mepple? What's going on?" Nala asked.

"Scar has become completely nuts!"She laughed.

"What?"giggled Rini.

"Check it out!"Said Natalie and Mepple pointing at the cave.

Nala, Rini and Hannah looked at the cave and surprised that Natalie and Mepple were completly right.

"Your right he has become mad."Said Hannah.

"Even in death, his shadows looms over me there he is! No, there he is! And there!

"Calm yourself sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting headaches!"

"I am perfectly fine!"

"I'm better than Mufasa was! I'm revered I am reviled! I'm idolized I am despised! I'm keeping calm. I'm going wild!"

I tell myself I'm fine

yes I am

no you're not, I tell myself I'm fine

no you're not

yes I am

no you're not

yes I am

no you're not

yes

no

yes

no... who am I talking to?

"Pull yourself together, Sire!"

The girls couldn't stop laughing. "This has been the most insane part of Scar!"Laughed Natalie.

"I agree with you Nat!"replied Hannah.

King Scar gave a long, weary sigh, "..._Zazu..._Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...?"

"Yes Sire?"

"Nobody loved me! There is a rub! Not even as cub! What did my big brother have, that I don't have?"

"Do you want a short or long list?"

"Whatever!"

"Adoring Subjects, respect of your species, A loving family, a _devoted_ queen...Shall I go on, Sire?"  


Scar promptly brought his paw down, clamping it across his open beak and removing the smile from his grinning maw.

"A queen?" Scar brought up his paw, still holding Zazu, and waved the bird around as he got carried away. "Yes, I need a queen!"

"A what?"

"She will rule by my side. We'll have cubs! Little Scars running all over the place!...My heirs...My descendents! My lineage!"

"I will be...IMMORTAL!"

Nala couldn't stand it anymore. "I am going in!"She whispered. The others swallowed hard.

"Scar."

"Ahhh.._Nala_..your timing couldn't be more perfect."Said Scar turning away from Zazu's cage, then moved his eyes up and her body hungrily, "My, how you've grown..."

"Scar you have to do something, there's no food in the pride lands anymore, every sign of life is gone!"Said Nala.

_She's got those assests...feminine,_ he thought, staring at Nala excitedly.

"You're the king, control the hyenas!"

_"I have to make her mine, _he sneered at her.

"You're destroying the Pridelands."

_Nobility in every gene, _he mused as he looked Nala over, now beginning to circle around her in the cave.

"Look, if we stop now..." the girl tried to reason with him, "Don't you see?"

_She has to be my queen._

Scar started to edge closer, closer, "Come, sweet Nala! It's written in the stars!"

"Wait... What are you doing? Are you listening to me?"Said Nala.

"We'll create a host of little Scars?" the king laughed.

"This can't be good."Said Hannah and Natalie nervously.

"What are you talking about?"She spat on him.

"Tell me I am adored."

"Get away from me!" She backed up straight to the back corner of the cave and he put paws on the wall to keep her trapped.

"Tell me I am ador-"She scratched him straight on the face and he roared. The others gasped and he began to laugh.

"ho, ho, ho ,Nala, Nala, Nala, tsk, tsk, tsk, you really have no choice, one way or another I always get what I want." he said as she ran straight out.

"Let the pride be my witness, I choose Nala as my queen!" He announced.

"And I reject you!" She replied back.

"Either be my queen or be forever banished from the pride lands." He said slyly.

Natalie and the others gasped, they didn't want Nala to be Scar's queen and worst Nala being banished."

"You can't banish me!" Said Nala.

"Take her away." Scar ordered.

"Be reasonable Scar." Said Hotaru fiercely.

"Didn't your hear me!?"He growled.

"No." She Said.

"If you want get rid of her, fight us, you Coward." Natalie growled, Hannah, Rini and everyone else joined her.

"Take her away, I AM THE KING YOU MUST DO AS I SAY!"He roared.

Zazu hid behind Hannah back, while the girls and the others protected Nala and Hotaru hold her glaive and facing it straight to Scar.

"Ah, So that's the game, eh?" He said staring at them as he pretentiously trailed by. "Muting? Ha! Insurrection?"

Scar turned around, a smirk coming to him and eventually forming itself into a twisted, fully- fledged smile.

"Fine. Have it your own way. I don't require your respect", he angrily turned and narrowed his eyes at them "Only your obedience..."

Then an idea came to him "And Nala I bet you and your friends didn't tell your faithful subjects about your little secret." He said Slyly.

Sarafina stared at Nala. "Nala what is he talking about?"She asked.

Nala looked at her mum and everyone else. "I can't tell you, I am Sorry."Nala saw the sad face in her mothers face."Please excuse me."She started walking away.

"Nala, please tell me." She begged, She went to her daughter, she tried to hold her hand, but she took off Nala's glove. "Give me back my glove."Nala warned.

"How come Scar knows and I don't?" She Asked. "Mum Enough you won't understand."As she continued to walk away. "What are you so afraid of?" Sarafina yelled back at her.

"I said...Enough!" Nala shouted, spinning around. As she did, ice shot from her bare hand, coating the floor and frothing up into icy plumes. Everyone was shocked, even her friends knew that her powers were hard to hide, after all these years.

"Nala?" Sarafina called, but Nala was already running away and not turning back.

Scar watches as she disappears. _"Be Prepared."_He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7 Let it go

**Nala Shadowland Adventure**

**Chapter 7: Let it go**

Nala continued running and never looking back, she was no where, but part of a mountain.. Ever since she was a child, her friends taught her to conceal her powers. Now that was all over. She felt sad and worried as shethought of her family and friends. She knew no one in the pride lands would never see her again. Scar wanted her as his queen, she would not allow that, the wind began to blow her hair and it started to snow..

She stopped for a moment and began to sing...

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen."

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!"

She took off her glove and throw it straight to the wind. A wave of her hand she began to make magical snow patterns in the snowy night sky.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back any more  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!"

"I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

She took off her cape and it was blown away.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!"

"It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

she started making a staircases as she started going up.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!"

she stamp her foot in the ground and it made a large snowflake. She raised her arms high and began creating a magnificent castle...

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!"

Nala tossed her head and became a little bit curly at the bottom and her hair became a bit blue at the bottom. Twirling around, she conjured up a flowing new outfit of blue roses, a crystal-blue dress with a blue bow that has a snowflake on the middle of her hair and last a cape of frost.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!"

She went to the balcony and saw the sunset rising up.

"Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

She slammed the door and forgot all her troubles and worries. She was home at last.


	8. Chapter 8 Bring her Back!

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 8: Bring Her Back!**

While Nala was now living in her own ice palace, Hannah and the others start a plan to escape the pride lands..

"I can't believe Nala left us and never come back." Said Wipple. Hannah saw the sad look in his face. "Don't worry Wipple, we will think of something."Replied Mepple. "Yeah, I say we leave the pride lands." and find Nala." Said Natalie. After they both agree two young lions appear. "Tojo? Kula? What are you doing here?"Asked Mepple. "We came back, After we visited the Snow lands, which has become colder for the past few days." Said Kula. "The Snowlands? Could that be where Nala is?" Wondered Wipple. "Guys, we better get going now." Said Rini. "Shouldn't we tell Sarabi and the others, we're going to bring back Nala?" Asked Hannah. "It's best if we shouldn't tell them, you know they won't let us go, they think it will be dangerous.'' Said Hotaru. Snow start to fell down around them. ''We're running out of time, let's go!"Said Natalie. "We wish you luck." Said Tojo. "And your blessings."Kula puts in. The girls nodded and disappered into the night.

**Meanwhile...**

"Has any of you seen Natalie and the others?" Asked Sarabi. "None of the other servents or maidens has seen them." Said a house servent. Sarabi looked at Sarafina, who was still worried about Nala. "She had a secret and she didn't bother to tell me."She whispered and put her head in her hands. "Poor Sarafina, I know how she feels." Said Anne, a servent girl. " Mheetu, Nala's little brother was looking out the window and saw snow falling down. "Nala I hope your ok, wherever you are."

As Natalie and the others were in the Snowlands, who were struggling in the snow. "Snow, it had to be snow," Natalie grumbled. "Come on Nat, we can't give up yet." Said Hannah holding hand tightly."She couldn't have had a tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" A welcome sight interrupted Natalie's rant. The girls saw smoke rising in the distance. "Fire!" Natalie began to start running to where the smoke was. "Natalie, wait!" Warned Hotaru. Natalie took one more step and stumbled down a steep hill. She began to roll like a snowball, layering on more and more snow as she went. Natalie landed with a splash in an icy stream and shivering. " Hannah and the others went to straight to her and when they arrived to her, they were standing next to a small building. A wooden sign hung in front of them: Lita's Restaurant. A lump of snow fell off rhe sign. "And yummy deserts!" Said Rini, reading the part of the sign that the snow had been covering. The girls hurried inside. The little restaurant was stocked with delicious foods and deserts. They gazed at the goods, looking for warm clothes and lunches. "Found them." Said Rini holding a bunch of warm clothes. After they finished having lunch and desserts ! the girls kept going, until they reach and finally made at the top of the mountain of the snowlands and spotted Nala's ice castle.

**AngelsPureHeart: What do you think guys? by the way Rini and Hotaru are from Sailor Moon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Life's Too Short

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

** Chapter 9: Life's Too Short**

When Rini and the others arrived in the mountain and they were amazed, when they spotted Nala's Castle. "Wow, this castle is beautiful."Said Rini as they walk on the stairs.

When they arrived to the castle, Hannah knock on the door and it opened by itself. "Guys, you should stay here."Said Rini. "Why she is also our friend."Said Natalie. "That's right."Said Mipple. "Just give us a minute ok?" answered Rini. Hannah and the others nodded. Rini goes straight in and the door shuts. "Nala? It's me Rini one of your best friend?"Said Rini looking inside the castle. "Rini?"Asked Nala as she comes out to reveal herself. Rini gets surprised of Nala's new form. "Nala you look beautiful and this palace is amazing." "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Replied Nala. "I am very sorry what happened, if we knew your powers were..." "No, it's okay," said Nala, backing away. "You don't have to apologize. But you and the others should probably go, please." Rini was startled. "But we just go here." "You belong back in your world," Nala explained. "And you belong back to the Pride lands." Said Rini. "No Rini, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." "Don't worry about that, that's all in the pass." Said Rini. "It is?"Asked Nala.

Rini: "We came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in our hearts"

Nala: "Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free"

Nala spin around and made magical frozen rose petals come down from the ceiling.

Rini: "We've been seperated for way too long, so let's forget who's right"

Nala: "And forget who's wrong"

Both: "Okay!"

Nala: "Why don't you and the others stay, there's room for friends in my court"

Both: "Cause life's too short"

Rini: "To always feel shut out and be forever banished from the home you belong."

Both: "Life's too short"

Nala: "To never let you celebrate me the true queen of the ice and snow"

Rini: "Wohohooo"

Both: "I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you"

Rini: "So you'll come back, then."

Nala froze for minute did Rini just ask her to come to the pride lands?

Nala: "Back?"

Rini: To come safely home and be with us?

Nala: Oh.

Rini: Sooo...

Rini took out Nala's gloves from her coat.

Nala: I don't believe you!

Rini: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

Nala: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!

Rini: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be all together

Nala: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage?

Rini: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Nala: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

Nala created a door and opened it.

Rini: Wait!

Rini slammed the door.

Nala: Cause life's too sho-

Rini: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick us out if you want, but we're the only ones who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Nala: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
Cause I'm never going back and that's end of story!

Rini: That is so unfair

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking friendly support!

HAH! Life's too short!

Rini: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me_  
_

Nala: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!

Nala: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see

Rini: You don't know

Nala: You have no idea

Rini: What We been through  
Both: Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

Rini: I've been so wrong about you.

Nala: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Rini: Maybe you are the prophecy

Nala: I am not the prophecy!

A wave of icy magic was released from Nala's body and it struck straight to Rini! Rini fell backwards as Nala gasped.


	10. Chapter 10 Not Coming Back

** Nala's Shadowland Adventure**

**Chapter 10: Not coming back..**

"What have I done?"Thought Nala as she stared at Rini, who was stroke very badly. "Rini!" The girls arrived and helped Rini up. "Please Nala come home."Begged Rini. "I can't what difference will it make." Said Nala. "Your not the Nala we remember." Said Natalie. "Your right I'm not." Nala said sarcastically. "I told you to stay away!" said Nala in horror. "No, I'm not giving up," Rini said. "I know we can figure this out together." "How?" Nala shouted. "What should I do? Go back to the pride lands and be a prisoner to a tyrant?" "I don't know," Rini said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But we're not leaving with out you, Nala!" Heartbroken, Nala looked at her friends. "Yes," she said. "You are." She waved a hand and magic shimmered in the air. Suddenly, the magic ice dust made a tornado and towered over Rini and the others. The tornado span them straight out of the palace and it vanished. "Oh no, she throw us out, what are we going to do?"Panicked Wipple. "I can't believe she throw out her own friends." Moaned Mipple. Then Hannah heard her phone ring and saw a messege on it. "It's a text from Vita, it says "help! Trouble at the park come quick and help out. "Sounds like the hyenas are causing trouble again." Said Natalie. "Come on, guys let's go back." Said Hotaru. "But what about Nala?" Said Wipple. "We will bring her back later." Said Rini. Wipple sighed for a minute and then nodded. "Let's go!"

_Meanwhile..._

Vita was already transformed in to her a red gothic lolita armour and was already fighting the hyenas with her iron hammer. "Raketenhammer! " she yelled. A large force hit the hyenas were thrown straight to the wall. Other hyenas began to circle her, one of them tried to jump on her, but she quickly hit it with her hammer and it collapsed, Pretty cure and the Sailor scouts finally arrived. "What took you so long?" Asked Vita, "We had something we needed to do." Explained Sailor Mini Moon. "Now lets take care of these freaks once and for all!" Said Cure Black. Cure White and Cure Black hold hand to hand together tightly. Sailor Mini Moon and Saturn took out their Sailor weapons. Red steam began to come out from Vita's hammer. They both shouted "Magical Girl Mighty Attack!" Their powers were added together and it made a powerful force and hit straight to the hyenas and they ran off. "That takes care of them for a while." Said Vita. The girls quickly transformed back to their normal forms and made sure nobody were watching them. "So what are you doing here?" Rini asked Vita. "I had a bad feeling that there was something wrong around here." Explained Vita. "Wait a minute where is Nala?" She asked. The girls gave her sad faces. "She was banished." "What why?" The girls looked at each other, they didn't want tell Vita that Scar wanted Nala as his queen instead they said.. "Because she called him a tyrant." Said Hannah. Then suddenly they saw grey clouds in the sky. "We better go home now." Said Hotaru. When they arrived home, Vita put on a fire to keep them warm and they fallen asleep. Vita wasn't tired at all she missed Simba and Mufasa so much, she used to play with Simba, when he was a cub...

_Flashback..,_

_"Hey Vita catch me if you can!" Said Simba._

_"Oh yes I will. " she warned him._

_Simba quickly hid behind the tall grass and Vita went after him._

_"Simba come out, come out where ever you are!"_

_"Got you!" Simba pounced on her and Mufasa laughed._

_"Wow Simba, your pouncing lesson is getting better." Said Vita rubbing his head._

_"Stop Vita that tickles!" Laughed Simba._

Flashback ends.

Vita looked at the top of the sky and saw nothing but a night sky without stars. "Mufasa, Simba where are you?" she whispered and then she saw Mipple, Nepple and Wipple.

"You miss them don't you." Said Mipple.

"Yeah." Vita replied.

"Why were you looking at the sky?" Asked Nepple.

"King Mufasa once told me and Simba that the great kings of the past look down at us and are always guiding us. But they are not." Vita said in a sad voice.

"Wow that's incredible." Said Wipple.

Vita gave a small smile to her little friends and both went back to sleep.

**AngelsPureHeart: What do you think of this chapter? Feel free to comment!**


	11. Chapter 11 Find Help

**Nala's Shadowland Adventure**

**Chapter 11: Find help**

In her ice place at the top of the mountain, Nala looked out of the window and felt her own panic rising. She hadn't meant to hit Rini with her magic and she wished she could take it back. "Get it together," she told herself, trying to use all those strategies that she taught herself years ago. "Control it. Don't feel, don't feel." Just then, she heard a noise. Looking around, she realized a trail of ice had formed behind her and it was going up the wall! Frightened, she gave a sharp cry and continued working to keep herself under control. "Don't feel. Don't feel. DON'T FEEL!"The ice on the floor began to grow into sharp spikes. Alarmed, she glanced out of the window. The wind was rising as the weather whipped up to match her feelings of worry. "I can't stay here all my life, I need to get out of here." She thought. The she just remembered her necklace, she touched the snowflake jewel that was in her necklace. Then she closed her eyes and whispered "Please show where the one I lost is." a ball of light came out from her necklace and lead straight outside the mountain. "Simba." She thought. She transformed from human to lioness and went out from her ice palace.

Back at Priderock things started to get worse for everyone including Hannah and the others. Meanwhile Nala was running straight home, she transformed back to human and was Looking around the place and saw nothing but ruin. "I should never left here." She said. She went looking around for her friends and finally found them. "Nala your back." Cheered Wipple and hugged her. "It's good to have you back." Said Vita. "Us too." Said Natalie and Hannah. "I am sorry that I didn't listen to you guys." Said Nala. "Don't worry we forgive you." Said Rini. The girls smiled and quickly went straight of the pridelands. In the desert it was nothing but hot empty space the girls began to get so tired and they could hardly walk any longer. "Come on guys we can't give up yet." Said Vita. "According to the map we should be getting closer to the jungle, right now." Said Hannah holding a map. "I am so tired and sweaty, I can hardly breath." Said Mepple. The girls continued walking and still never gived up hope no matter how much thurther they went.

After a few hours of walking they finally made it to the jungle. Rini took one more step and dramatically collapsed. Nala decided to carry her at the back, so it will be easy for them to look around. Afterwards they rest and found a big water hole in another part of the jungle and drank a bit of water. Nala put a bit of water in Rini's mouth and slowly Rini began to open her eyes. Suddenly Nala heard something funny around the jungle and decided to explore. As she continued walking, she decided if she's going to hunt, she better turn herself into a lioness. Once she transformed into her animal form and started hunting. She decided to hunt an empty part of the jungle and there she spot an warhog, she quickly hid in the tall grass and was ready to strike.

**AngelsPureHeart: What do you think of this Chapter guys? Feel free to comment!**


	12. Chapter 12 Can you feel the love tonight

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 12: Can you feel the love tonight?**

The warthog spotted Nala in the tall grass and began running. Nala roared ferociously and began her chase as the warthog darted into the jungle. He panted heavily as he tried to outrun and outsmart both of them, but she continued on baring her sharp teeth at him. The warthog raced up the old wide tree and Nala followed him and used and used her claws to grip onto the roots of the tree and trying to grab him at the same time.

A Meerkat heard his scream and ran straight to him.

"Pumbaa! Hey, what's going on?!"

"SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"WHOA! Geez! Why do I always have to your AHHHHHHHH!"

The meerkat screamed as Nala pounced forward to finish them and then suddenly, a male lion emerged from behind the tree and leaped high into the air roaring fiercely at her. And the two lions began to fight.

"Get her! Bite her head!"

The lion pounced on her and they rolled in the air, but Nala got the upperhand and effectively pinned him to the ground. She panted heavily and glared down at him while baring her vicious teeth at him.

"Nala?" he asked. Nala was shocked that this lion knew knew her name since she had never met him before, she quickly got off him and backed away.

"Who are you?" Nala asked.

"It's me...Simba" he said. Nala gasped.

"Simba?" Wow!" she yelled back.

"WHOA WOW!" Simba said happily.

Then the two bumped foreheads with her. The Meerkat's jaw dropped. Rini and the girls arrived and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here? I came here with Rini and the others." Nala said.

"Rini and the others are here too?!" he said.

"Simba!" The girls yelled and went up to them.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The meerkat yelled.

"Timon, this is Nala, Hannah, Natalie, Hotaru, Rini and Vita. They're my best friends!" he replied.

"Friends?!" Timon said.

"Yea, hey Pumbaa! Come over here!" he called just as Pumbaa pulled out from the hole.

"Please to meet your accuiences." he said

"The pleasures is all ours." Said Hannah

"Whoa whoa time out! Let me get this striaght !" Timon said.

"You know them, they know you! And she wants eat him and everyone is ok with that? Did I miss something!" He shouted.

Simba smiled down at him and looked at Nala and the others. "How did you guys end up here?" He asked them.

"It's a long story." Said Natalie.

"Wait until everyone find out your alive! What would your mother think?" Said Hotaru.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." He said quietly.

"Of course we do! Everyone thinks your dead." Said Nala.

"They do?" Asked Simba.

Yea, Scar told us about the stampede. " Vita said.

"Really? What else did he told you?" Simba asked.

"None of that matters, that means your the king." Nala said.

"King? Pfff...Lady have you got your lion crossed." Timon said looking at Nala.

"King? Your majesty." Said Pumbaa kissing at Simba's paw.

"Stop it." He said not liking the newfound attention.

"It's not gravel. It's grovol! And don't his not the king! Are ya?"

"No."

"Simba?" Said Rini.

"No, I'm not the king! Maybe I was goona...but that was a long time ago" he said.

"Lemme get this straight! You are the king and you didn't bother to tell us?" Timon asked.

"Look, I am still the same guy." Said Simba.

"But with power!"

"Could you give us a few mintues?" Asked Nala kindly.

"Hey whatever they have to say, they can say in front of us, right Simba?" Timon asked.

"Mmm...maybe you better go." He said. Timon's jaw dropped open.

"It starts..Ya think you know a guy." Said Timon as he and Pumbaa walk away.

"We will give you two some privacy." Said Natalie. She and the girls went off into the jungle.

"Timon and Pumbaa..,you'll learn to love them." Simba said jokingly. He gasped when he saw Nala's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he went up to her.

"It's like your back from the dead. You don't know how much it means to everyone and to me?" She said sadly.

"Hey it's ok." He said soothingly.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Great! Just great! Look at those two they are so into each other." Mumbled Natalie.

"Him.. her...alone." said Timon in a romantic tone.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Rini.

**I can see what's happening?**

What?

**And they don't have a clue!**

Who?

** They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two**

Oh

**"Ze sweet caress of twilight! There is magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere; disaster's in the end!**

Simba leads Nala into the waterfall walking side by side each other. She went down the rocky steps and Simba followed her.

**"Can you feel the love tonight?"**

**"The peace of evening brings!"**

Nala smiled and played with Simba by guiding him around the water so he can follow her and so she could gaze at him in return. She looked down at the prince and saw the playful yet caring gleam in his eyes and Simba could see the same in hers.

**"The world for once in perfect harmony"**

**"With all its living things"**

Simba guided Nala to the small pond and she was opposite from him as they leaned down to drink the water.

**"So many things to tell her, but how to make her see?"**

**"The truth about my past impossible, she will turn away from me"**

Nala finished drinking and saw the sad expression in Simba's face.

"H**e's holding back , his hiding"**

**"But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside!"**

Simba gave a sly smile to her and then ran past her. He took a vine and then leaped into the water.

**"Can you feel the love tonight?"**

Nala looked out into the water and tried to look for him but was surprised when he popped out of the water, wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down into the pond with him. She laughed and splashed some water at him and got out.

**"The peace the evening brings!"**

Simba got out of the water too and then grinned at her, but she smirked and pushed him back into the water again.

**"The world for once in perfect harmony"**

**"With all it's living things!"**

They played together and tumbled down a large hill onto a huge patch of soft grass and leaves Simba at the top and Nala underneath.

**"Can you feel the love tonight?"**

**"You needn't look too far!"**

**"Stealing through...the night's uncertainties!"**

**"Love is where they are!"**

The two lines nuzzled at each other and feeling the love for each other.

**"And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed"**

**"His carefree days..with us are history"**

**"In short our pal is doomed!"**

Timon and Pumbaa began to cry like babies.

Another part of the jungle the girls were spying at the two lions.

"Awww..just look at them they are so in love." Said Mipple

"Yeah I got to admit they make a cute couple." Said Natalie.

Mipple watches the happy couple at the top of Natalie's head and Vita sees Hannah crying next to her.

"Hannah what's the matter?" Asked Vita.

"I just love the act of true love." She says.

"Me too." Says Wipple.

The girls decided to explore the jungle. Rini took one last look at the couple and smiled at them, afterwards she followed her friends.

**What do you think of this Chapter? Feel free to comment!**


	13. Chapter 13 Remember who you are

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 13: Remember who you are**

Simba and Nala were walking together up the stream while relishing in the feelings of each other. Nala was happy to be Simba's mate and Simba felt the same.

"Isn't this a great place?" He asked them.

"It is beautiful but I don't understand something if you've been alive all this time, then why didn't you come back to Pride rock?

"Well, I just needed to get out on my own life and I did and it's great!" He said, relaxing against a bunch of vines.

"But we've really needed you at home" she said sadly.

"No one needs me" he mumbled

"Yes we do! You're the king!" She argued.

"Nala, we've been through this, I'm not the king. Scar is" He said.

"Simba, he let the hyenas take over the pridelands" Said Hotaru

"What?!"

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water! Simba, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" She pleaded.

"I can't"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand" he mumbled again.

"What we wouldn't understand?" Rini asked.

"No, no, no it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" he said

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen-"

"Simba" Nala warned with irritation

"And there's nothing you can do about it! So why worry?" He said with a crossed look.

"Because its your responsibility!" Hannah reminded him.

"Well what about you and the others? You left" he accused. Nala glowered at him.

"Me and the others-" but then Nala calmed herself because she didn't want to end up blurting out what Scar had almost done to her and wanting to do the same mistake as Simba, "Me and the others left to find help! And we found you! Don't you understand?! Your our only hope"

"Sorry" he replied in a dismissive and the others were shocked from his attitude.

"What happened to you? Your not the Simba I remember"

"Your right, I'm not."

"Are you satisfied? "

"No just disappointed. "

"You know you're starting to sound like my father"

"Well good, at least one of us does."

"Listen you think yu can just show up and tell me how to live my life, you dont know what II've been through!"

"We would if you just tell us"Rini pleaded.

"Forget it!" He yelled.

"FINE!" They yelled back and Rini ran off crying.

"Rini!" Yelled Natlie, but Rini was already gone.

"I will go and talk to him." Said Vita

Vita went to the direction where Simba went and saw him pacing in circles with an angry expression.

"They are wrong! I can't go back! What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past!" He declared.

"But you can change the future" Vita added and walked up to him.

"Vita" he said.

"Simba, you know we've came all this way to find help." Said Vita.

"Did you tell them, what happened along time ago?" He asked.

"No, but the flashback of your father's death still haunts me everyday." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Vita, It's all my fault." He said.

"No it's my fault too because you should remember i was there when the stampede happened." She revealed.

"You nearly lost your life to save me." He said.

"I almost did, but your father was the one who sacrificed himself to save us."

"Your right." He said.

Meanwhile Rini heard a ghostly voice in her sleep.

_"Remember"_

"Mufasa" She wondered. Rini gasped and opened her eyes. "Huh, his gone." She said sadly.

Later that night Simba heard some noise in the trees and begun to hum a little song in the same time.

"Asante sana, squash banana! Wewe nugu, mimi hapanna!" Rafiki mumbled with a silly grin. Simba looked up to see something or someone moving in the rolled his eyes and looked down at Vita to see her still asleep. He hopped onto the log and then bent his neck down to taste the refreshimg cool water. When suddenly a pepple was thrown into the pond making him pull away and the accursed mumbling happened again.

"Asante sana, squash banana! Weww nugu, mimi hapanna!" Simba groaned and scowled at the money who sang this.

"C'mon will you cut it out?" He asked with annoyance and began to walk away.

"Can't cut it out, it'll grow right back !" Rafiki answered with a laugh.

"Creepy little monkey" Vita mumbled, who woke up from her sleep.

"Would you stop following us? Arrgh, who are you?" Simba growled a bit. Rafiki giggled.

"The question is who are you?" He asked. Simba was ready to reply but judging by what had occured between him and Nala, he wasn't so sure. He sighed.

"I thought I knew now I'm not so sure." He said almost quietly.

"Shh! Come here, it's a secret" he said.

"Asante sana, squash banana! Weww nugu-"Simba glared and pulled away from Rafiki giggled manner.

"Arrgh! Enough, already! What does that mean anyway?" Vita asked irritated.

"I think you're a little confused! You don't even know who you are! "Rafiki challenged with a smile.

"Oh and I suppose you know?" Vita argued and they began to walk away from this nonsense.

"Sure do. His Mufasa's boy" he revealed which stopped the prince and the young girl in their place.

"Bye!" He said and then ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" Simba yelled after and then they followed him across the river.

"You knew my father?" He asked.

"Correction I know your father" Rafiki said.

"I hate to tell you this, but he died along time ago time ago." He said sadly.

"Nope! Wrong again!" Rafiki said laughing and moved towards the entrance of the deep forest.

"He's alive! I'll show him to you! You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!" He said and then disappeared inside. Simba and Vita moved towards the entrance and then Simba thought about Nala and the others and they may wake up soon, but the overwhelming need to see what Rafiki was saying was true made him push on inside.

Simba climbed over so many vines, while Vita was swinging to swing to swing.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Rafiki said with an excited smile.

"STOP!" Rafiki said halting the prince and the young girl, then hushed them from talking. He went towards the tall grass and pointed his stick.

"Look dat way" he whispered softly.

"That's not my father. It's my reflection." Simba sighed.

"No look harder" Rafiki said pointing to the water again but this time, it was forming something. Simba and Vita looked harder at their reflection, which transformed together in Mufasa's reflection.

"You see he lives in you." Rafiki said slowly.

"_Simba"_

"Father?" Simba replied. Mufasa's ghost appeared in the night sky. Vita gasped.

"Simba, you have forgotten about me"

"No how could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me." He said. "Look inside yourself Simba you are more, then you have become, you must take your place in the circle of life"

"How can I go back I am not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true Vita you and your friends must help him."

"I will your majesty." Said Vita.

The ghost began to disappear. "Remember who you are."

"No please don't leave me, father!

"_Remember. "_

The ghost voice vanished and they realised he was gone.

"He lives in you after all."said Vita.

Vita realised things were making sense and now she starting running off.

"Wait for me!" Shouted Simba as started running off too.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rafiki.

"WE'RE GOING BACK!" They shouted.

"Yes! Go on get out of here! Whohooo!" He shouted.

After hours of wondering around Rini spotted a glowing light appearing in front of her.

"Who's there?" She asked

The glow vanished and a appeared a vision of a woman.

"Who are you?" Rini asked.

"I am the queen of the old Silver millenium, I am queen Serenity and I am also your grandmother."

"Queen Serenity, please help me my friends are in danger and I don't know what to do?"

"Of course you can you must believe in yourself and your powers."

"Queen Serenity please help me believe in myself like mother." Rini pleaded.

A pink glow appeared in Serenity's hand.

"Here is a gift that I am going to give you my child."

The pink glow went to Rini's locket and transformed it into a pink star with a crescent moon.

"I will make you proud Queen Serenity, grandmother." Rini smiled back at her tears of joy fell down her cheek.

Rini closed her eyes and shouted "Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Rini transformed into Eternal Sailor Mini Moon.

"Now my child use your new power to save your friends." Queen Serenity smiled and vanished.

The ghost of Mufasa appeared and magic and Magic wings appeared behind her back. She smiled to the ghost and flied straight out of the jungle.

Sailor Mini Moon looked high and low in he sky and finally spotted Vita and Simba.

"Simba! Vita!" She shouted and landed straight to the ground.

"Rini? What happened to you?" Asked Simba.

"I am now in my eternal form." She said.

"You look beautiful." Said Vita.

"Come on guys lets go straight to the pridelands." Mini Moon said. Both Simba and Vita nodded and they continued running.

**What do you think of this chapter? Feel free to comment.**


	14. Chapter 14 Fight for Pride Lands

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 14: Fight for the Pride Lands**

The next morning Nala woke up and saw only Hannah, Natalie and Hotaru. "Guys wake up Rini and Vita are gone!"

"What?" Yawned Natalie. "Come on let's go and find them." Said Hannah. The girls went all around the plains and still couldn't find either Simba, Vita or Rini. They finally came across Timon and Pumbaa who were sleeping, rather nosily in an old tree trunk.

"Hey, Hey, wake up" she said poking Timon. Timon opened his eyes to see Nala's huge eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHH!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed in fright.

"It's okay! It's just us!" Nala said and then Timon walked up to her.

"Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, ugh" Timon grumbled. Nala shook her head.

"Have you guys seen Simba, Vita and Rini?" She asked.

"I thought they were with you guys." Timon said.

"They were, but now I can't find them." Said Hannah and then the six of them heard a giggling voice from above them.

"You won't fiind them here!" Rafiki said with a laugh. "The king has returned."

This surprised Nala so much. Simba had actually gone back? And that means Rini and Vita must have followed him.

''I can't believe it..he's gone back!" She said with excitement.

"Gone back? What do you mean-" Timon started and looked at the trees but Rafiki was no longer there.

"Hey! What's going on here? Who's the monkey?" Timon asked.

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar" Hotaru said.

"Who?"

"Scar"

"Who's got a scar?"

"No, no, no, it's his uncle"

"The monkey's his uncle?"

"NO! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king. And Rini and Vita left to go help him which is exactly what we're going to do too" said Natalie.

"Well don't count us out, sister! We're in too!" Timon said and then hopped onto Pumbaa as they ran out of the forest and off in the direction that Simba, Rini and Vita had taken off in.

Meanwhile Simba along with Sailor Mini Moon riding on his back and Vita ran at full speed towards their destination that was only a mile away now and from where they were, they could see that it wasn't a pretty sight whatsover.

Upon entering the Pridelands, Simba and the two heroines were in complete shock at how the once green and healthy field were now desolate and dead. They gaped at everything. In that amount of time that he had been gone, the pridelands had turned into a wasteland, full of death and despair.

They climbed on top of a rock jutting out towards Pride Rock and was in even more shock at what they now saw. Simba and Vita spotted Pride Rock and glared angrily at it because they knew that behind all this was one lion who had always wanted to be king and who had ruined the entire kingdom.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Familiar voices called and they turned to see their friends.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Nala murmured and walked up beside them.

"I didn't want to believe you guys" Simba replied lowly. Cure Black and white nodded and looked out towards Pride Rock and it's grieve-stricken state.

"What made you come back?" Asked Sailor Saturn.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I got the bump to prove it." He joked a little but then became serious besides, this my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

Nala nuzzled her body against his and looked into his eyes.

''We will" she said softly. Simba smiled at Nala and then his friends.

"Thanks, but remember it's going to be dangerous." He warned the girls. Nala raised her eyebrows.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha!" Nala said, imitating Simba from when they were younger.

"I see nothing funny about this" a male voice said this time.

"Timon...Pumbaa, what are you doing here?" Simba asked.

"At your service, my liege" Pumbaa said bowing in respect.

"Ugh, we're gonna fight your uncle for this?"

"Yes, Timon. This is my home" Simba said.

"Hmm...talk about your fixer-upper" Timon mumbled and then looked straight at his friend. "Well, Simba...if it's important to you, we're with you till the end." Timon said bowing before the prince. Simba smiled at all of his friends and their confidence and willingness to help fight for pride rock.

The 9 of the them crept slowly towards the outer and entrance part of pride rock and grimaced as they saw the thousands of hyenas sleeping. They hid behind a huge fallen log and looked carefully at thier enimies. Timon shuddered.

"Hyenas...I hate hyenas." Timon said with disgust and some fear.

"Me too." said Cure Black.

"So what's your plan for getting past those guys?" He asked.

"Live bait" Vita said. Simba and the girls had to hold their giggles because they knew that Timon and Pumbaa were going to be the bait.

"Good idea!'' Timon said then realized something. "Hey!"

"C'mon, Timon You guys have to create a diversion." Vita said.

"What do you want me to do? Dress a drag and do the hula?!" Shee suggested sarcastically and that's exactly whatthey did.

Once Timon and Pumbaa ran for their lives as the hyenas chased after them hungrily. Simba, Nala and the girls were able to get by and made it to the ledge that led down to where the other lionesses were and up to the ledge was where Simba and Vita could sneak in on Scar.

"Nala, Pretty Cure and saturn you find my mother and rally the other lionesses." He ordered. Nala, cure black and white nodded and already headed down.

"Where are you three going?" Asked Saturn.

"We'll look for Scar." Simba said.

"Please...be careful" She said as she hugged Mini Moon and Vita. Sailor Saturn hopped down from the ledge and followed behind Nala and the others as Simba, Mini moon and Vita spied on Scar.

"USAGI!" Scar shouted and Simba and Mini Moon gasped as they saw the young girl walk through the crowed of hyenas and towards the top where Scar was. Simba frowned. "Mummy?" Said Mini moon looking at her future mum.

"Yes, Scar?" She said.

"Where is Sarabi and her hunting party? They are not doing their job!" Scar demanded.

"Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on." She said calmly. Scar knew that she was right but his pride was too high to listen to a young teenager.

"No! They are not looking hard enough!" He argued. Usagi sighed.

"It's over. There is nothing left, we have only one choice, we must leave pride rock." She said.

"We're not going any where!" Scar snarled.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!" Scar said cruelly. Usagi gasped and so did the others.

"You can't do that!" She stated.

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want!" Scar said like a spoiled child. Usagi glared at him.

"If you were the half the king Mufasa was-" she started.

"I'M TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" He growled at her and then hit her across the face, knocking her onto the floor. A ferocious roar echoed through the air a lightening cracked in the sky and showed his .

"Mufasa?! No! You're dead!" Scar said with fear in his voice, hoping that it wasn't who he thought. Simba, Vita and Mini moon leaped down from the ledge and walked up to Usagi's side, nudging her softly against the cheek with his nose and then both he, Vita and Mini moon glared at Scar. Usagi awoke from her unconscious and dizzy state.

"Mufasa?" She whispered. Simba shook his head.

"No...it's me." He said.

"And us." Said Mini Moon holding her future mum's hand.

"Simba? Vita? Rini? Your alive" she said with a smile, but then became confused.

"How can that be?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're home" Mini moon replied and hugging her tightly, which made Simba and Vita smile.

"Simba?" Scar said with a gasp. "Simba! Oh ho, I'm a little surprised to see you and your friends." He said and then looked up angrily at the hyenas who had lied to him.

"Alive?" He said and then they gulped and scurried away.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart?" Vita snarled and she and Simba stalked towards Scar. Scar became nervous and walked backwards.

"Oh Simba, Vita you must understand the pressure of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer your." Simba interrupted. "Step down Scar"

Scar chuckled uneasily. "I would. Naturally however there is one little problem, you see them?" Scar pointed up to a thousand hyenas seated above them on the ledges.

"They think I'm the king." Scar reasoned looking directly at Vita.

"Well we don't!" Nala said as she and her friends walked up with the other lionesses to the platform.

Scar looked at Nala surprised.

"Simba's the rightful king!" Said Cure White.

Cure Black and Sailor Saturn helped Usagi up and Scar glared at the runaway lioness and girls, for they were the ones who found him and brought Simba back.

"The choice is yours Scar either step down or fight." Simba declared.

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" Scar said. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree, Simba and Vita?" Scar asked, taunting them back to their guilt from all those years ago. Simba remained firm.

"That's not gonna work, Scar. We've put it behind us." Vita said.

"And what about your faithful subjects and closest friends have they put it behind them?" Scar asked looking directly towards Nala and her friends. Nala was confused.

"Simba, Vita what is he talking about?" Mini Moon asked nervously. Scar amirked and circled Simba and Vita.

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret? Well Simba Vita, now's your chance to tell them." Scar said. "Tell them: Who is responsible for Mufasa's death?" All eyes were now on the prince.

"We are." They said sadly. Everyone gasped but the one were more shocked were Sarabi, Nala and her friends. Sarabi walked towards her son, while Sailor Mini Moon glared at Simba and Vita sadly.

"It's not true." Sarabi said. Vita put her down and sighed.

"It's true." They said in pain.

"You see! They admits it! Murderers!" Scar accused.

"No! It was an accident!" Vita argued.

"If it wasn't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead! Do you two deny it?" Scwr asked with a narrowed look as he circled Vita.

"No" Vita said.

"Then...your guilty! "Scar concluded. The hyenas leaped down from the ledges and follwed behind Scar as he backed Vita towards the peak of pride rock.

"Oh Vita, you're in trouble again. But this time, daddy isn't here to save you." Scar growled. Vita gulped as she backed up some more.

"And now everone knows why!" Scar snarled. Vita's foot slipped on a rock and made her fall back, hanging onto the peak of pride rock.

"VITA!" Nala screamed in the horror as she watched her frail before Scar.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Growled Simba, but he was blocked by the hyenas to save her.

"Now, this looks familiar. Hmm...where have I seen this before, let me think?" Scar stalled as Vita was struggling to hold on.

"Oh yes! I remember! This the way your father looked before he died" Scar said cruelly. Vita's foot slipped again, making her slide down more. Scar then impaled his raxor-sharp calws into Vita's hand. Vita gasped.

"And here's my little secret, my dear." He said and then bent his head next to Vita's ear.

"I killed Mufasa." He revealed and Vita's eyes widened. A flashback of Mufasa's death appeared and once vanished her face was filled with tears of anger, hatred and rage. She pushed her self off the ledge.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She roared and pinned Scar to the hard ground.

"MONSTER!" She shouted amgrily. Simba, her friends and all the lionesses gasped. Mini Moon was shocked a little. She had never seen this rage filled side of Vita before.

"No, Vita! Please!" Scar pleaded.

"Tell them the truth!" Vita commanded.

"Truth?" Scar said with a nervous chuckle. "The truth is in the eye of the-" Scar choked on the last word as Vita pressed her sharp nail hard against his throat, forcing him to speak.

"Alright, alright!" Scar growled and then glowered at Vita. "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Vita further said.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar yelled in Vita's face and then Simba and Nala let out a ferocious roar, narrowed their eyes. The hyenas bared their teeth and all pounced on Vita, knocking her to the ground. The girls and the lionesses who had collided with the hyenas to save Vita. Simba and Nala slashed many across their faces until they finally got to Vita and helped her up. Timon and Pumbaa gave a battle cry and beat up a lot of hyenas around him with some kung fu style of fighting.

On the other hand Mipple,Nepple and Wipple were being chased by Banzai and Shenzi into the cave where Zazu resided in.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Shouted Zazu.

"Let us in! Let us in!" They shouted and hugging Zazu for dear life. Shenzi and Banzai giggled evilly.

"Please don't eat us!" Begged Mepple.

''Drop em!" Ordered Pumbaa.

"Ey! Who's the pig?" Banzai asked that was a bad idea.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Uh oh, you called him a pig."

"Are you talking to me?!"

"You shouldn't done that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!"

"Now they are in for it!" Warned Mipple.

"They call me Mister PIG! AHHHHHH!" Pumbaa yelled charging at him and beating them up and let them ran away in fear.

"Whoooo hooo! You show them! Whooo hooo!" They chanted together.

Everyone was fighting for their lives and for pride Scar was quietly walking away from the battle but the lightning showed Vita where he was and with angry scream, wanting to end this..for good..

**Hey guys what do you think of this chapter guys? feel free to comment!**


	15. Chapter 15 The True Lion King

**Nala's ShadowLand Adventure**

**Chapter 15: The True Lion King**

Vita spotted Scar and ran after him, a bunch of hyenas were chasing her and distracting her from going after Scar.

"Hey Pumbaa, what do you call a hyena when it loses its lunch?" Shouted Mini Moon.

The hyenas turned around and spotted Mini Moon and her friends. Vita continued running after Scar.

"I don't know Rini what?" Asked Pumbaa.

"LOSERS!" She shouted and they laughed.

Ed was giggling, but Banzai slapped him.

"They are talking about us." Growled Banzai.

"For your last meal your gonna eat those words." Warned Shenzi.

Mini Moon and the others started running for their lives and arrived in a dead end.

"We're trapped." Said Zazu.

"Not really, NOW NALA!" Shouted Cure Black.

Nala went down to them and stamp her foot in the hyenas path and was turned into ice, it began to break and the hyenas fell straight to their trap.

"Never estimate the power of ice and snow."Said Nala fiercely.

"Whoooo hooo! Alright!" They cheered.

"You show them!" Said Cure White.

"You are now Cure Frozen." Said Sailor Saturn.

Nala smiles, she liked her new name.

She started running to the edge of pride rock.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sailor Moon, who was Usagi.

"I gotta help Vita." She replied.

Meanwhile...

Vita chased after Scar all around the edge of Pride Rock until they were on the top of Pride Rock. Scar ran to the edge but stopped completely as everything below was covered with fire burning everywhere. He turned around to run the other way but Vita leaped through the fire with a growl and looked at him with angry look. She needed to pay for what he did to her and Simba all those years ago.

"Murderer" Vita said lowly as she stalked towards Scar.

"Vita, Vita please. Please have mercy, I beg you." Scar said nervously.

"You don't deserve to live" Vita said with that same chilling look.

"But Vita...I...uh...am family. I-its the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault it was their idea." Scar pleaded. The three hyenas growled lowly before walking off with angry scowls.

"Why should I and Simba believe you? Everything you've ever told us was a lie!" Vita snarled.

"What're you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" Scar said. Vita was filled anger, but she remembered that Mufasa has adopted her and raised her like a daughter, though she was a human nd Simba was like a brother to her. Though she wanted Scar dead, it wouldn't be right because that would make her bad. But she knew Mufasa made her a better person.

"No Scar. I'm not like you." Vita said with a crossed look.

"Oh Vita, thank you! You are truly noble and I'll make it up to you, I promise. And how can I prove myself to you, tell me anything." Scar said.

"Run, run away Scar and Never return." She said.

"Yes of course." He said as he slowly walked away. Vita eyed him.

"As you wish my dear...PRINCESS!" Scar snarled and tossed flaming embers at Vita, hurt her arm. Vita yelled out in pain and she weakly dropped in the floor. She saw Scar leaping towards her. Simba appeared and quickly came to her rescue. He lunged for Scar but his uncle had anticipated his moves and pinned him to the ground,scratching before Simba swiped his claws against Scar and she watched as the two lions fight viciously.

Nala saw everything she was so weak her body was injured badly by she saw Scar leaping towards Simba. "Simba?" She said weakly. "No!" She screamed and she struck the last energy of ice straight to Scar and Simba used his legs to push him off, making Scar fly over-head and come tumbling down the rocks to the bottom. Nala looked one last time and she collapsed. Simba and Vita looked down and saw Scar sit up before the hyenas came.

"Ahh, my friends." Scar said.

"Yea, that's what I heard" Banzai agreed. Scar couldn't believe that they had heard him and turning against him.

"Ed?" They both asked and Ed just laughed and licked his lips as more hyenas gathered around Scar and then feasted on him. Simba and Vita turned away from the horrible scene and then ran towards Nala's human form. His face became full of sadness.

''Nala? Wake up, its over" he said softly but she didn't move even when nuzzled his head to her cheek softly.

"Don't go, please don't go." He begged, tears began to come down from Vita's eyes.

"I need you and...I love you." He whispered.

Still weak, Nala gently opened her eyes and replied simply, "I love you too."

"Nala!" Vita exclaimed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Simba warned.

"No promises" she laughed and the couple hugged.

Simba and Vita helped Nala up and they walked back to where the rest of the pride and their friends were waiting for them. Nala transformed back into an lioness and immediately nuzzled her mother and Mheetu. Nala looked back and saw Simba, she nuzzled each other and gaze at him with a smile. Sarabi smiled at their love and had already accepted Nala and Simba's feelings. Vita hugged Sarabi, which surprised her and she smiled at her human daughter.

A rattling sound was heard and made them break apart while everyone looked up. Rafiki stood on the top ledge leading towards pride rock's peak where he pointed his stick in the direction. Before Simba went up, he smiled at his friends and they bowed in respect. Simba gulped and moved on up and Vita decided to join him. Simba stopped for a minute to look at Rafiki who bowed in respect, but Simba grabbed him into a hug which Rafiki returned.

"It is time." He said and Simba nodded as he walked up towards the peak. The girls, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and all the lionesses watched in awe at Simba's bravery for this would be the momment where he would take his father's place and rule pride rock effectively. Simba's nerves began to appear again, but then the thunder rumbled in the air and Simba looked up at the clouds which had formed a lion's face in the night sky.

"_Remember" _Mufasa's spirit said to him and Vita smiled at him and Simba smiled determinedly before he and Vita gave a huge mighty roar.

The lionesses smiled and replied with a mihty roar themselves. Natalie and the others smiled as they watch Simba roar with all his might. Nala smiled and was proud of Simba and roared along with them, accepting Simba as their king, the true lion king.

**AngelsPureHeart: Hi guys! I am almost done and next chapter is to the celebration!**


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding Celebration

**Nala's Shadowland Adventure**

**Chapter 16: Wedding Celebration!**

A few days after the big battle, the kingdom was preparing for a special day. "Wow, it's been a few days after our big battle against Scar and now it's the day Simba marries Nala!" Says Hannah tieing a sparkling white bow on a tree. "I am so happy for Nala and Simba they make a cute couple." Says Wipple adding little flowers in the decorations. "I know and I bet there will be delicious treats even cake!" Natalie said. "Alright, we finally finished the decorations"Said Rini." "I say we done a great job."Said Vita looking at the decoration. "Come on guys lets get ready! " Said Mipple.

In Nala's room...

Nala's POV

"Wow I'm finally getting married to Simba, I'm so happy, I would just scream!" I thought. "Hey Nala" I turned around and saw one of my schoolmate. "Oh Hi Mina" I said. "Hey Nala its ok if I help you with your hair and picking a dress for you?" "Sure." I said. I tied my hair loss and Mina started brushing my hair. "Ok girl! Its makeover time! How about I give you a nice new hairstyle and add the perfect wedding dress for your wedding day" She said. I nodded and gave a smile to her. "Hey there's the wedding girl! " I turned around and saw Momoko and her friends. "Hi guys." I said. "Its ok, if we help you out too?" Asked Yuri. "Sure!' I said.

Meanwhile...

Once Rini was ready, she decided to check the royal kitchen. Once she was there, she saw ponies running around the place holding plates and other equipments. "Hurry up! The wedding well be in a hour! So no time to waste!" shouted AppleJackand everypony started working faster. Rini looked at the table and spotted slices of chocolate smartie cakes. She was about to take a piece, but then Rainbowdash caught her. "Nice try kiddo." She said and then Rini frowned. "Why don't you ran along and play now." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Ok" Said Rini as she passed thetwo ponies, she was about to go out then a cupcake landed on her hand. She turned and saw AppleJack who gave her wink. "Thx Applejack" Rini whispered and happily went out of the kitchen.

An hour later everyone were sitting down waiting for the brides maid, then Nala appeared with her beautiful wedding dress and holding a bunch of light pink roses in her hands. Nala gracefully continued walking until she finally reached to the front and went next to Simba. "We are gathered today to celebrate the wedding of the young prince and this young maiden..." As the pope continued talking Nala and Simba smiled at each other, Nala couldn't believe that she was marrying her childhood friend also known as her true love. "I pronounce you husband and wife." Nala and Simba closed their eyes and they gently kissed. Natalie and the others clapped along with the crowd. "Its so beautiful. "Said Natalie and she began to cry. "It sure is." Said Hannah tapping her shoulder.

Later that night, Nala decided to do a special sing along with her friends

**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA**

**(Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure)**

**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA **  
**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA **  
**PURITI de KYUA KYUA **  
**Futari wa PURIKKYUA~!**

**(Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure**  
**Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure**  
**Pretty cures cures**  
**Together we are Pretty Cure!)**

**Ichinan satte, mata ichinan **  
**Bucchake arienai! **  
**Seifuku kitete mo futari wa **  
**Muchakucha TAFU dashii **  
**Otagai PINCHI o norikoeru tabi **  
**Tsuyoku chikaku naru ne**

**(It's one danger after another **  
**Frankly, I don't believe it! **  
**Even wearing uniforms, we are **  
**Unexpectedly tough **  
**In this crisis we're both entering **  
**We'll become stronger and closer)**

**Your best! My best!  
Ikiterun dakara  
Shippai nante mejanai!  
Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho!  
NEGATIBU datte buttobuu~!  
Inochi no hana sakasete!  
Omoikkiri~ motto baribari!**

**(Your best! My best!  
Because we're alive  
Failure isn't even possible!  
They say luck comes to those who smile!  
The negatives will all fly away~!  
Make the flower of life bloom!  
With all your strength~ work harder!)**

**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA  
PURIKYUA PURIKYUA  
You are my best friend!  
PURITI de KYUA KYUA  
Futari wa PURIKYUA!**

**(Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure  
You are my best friend!  
Pretty cures cures  
Together we are Pretty Cure!)**

**Tamani wa houkago nohohonto  
Oshaberi very time  
Uwasa wa koisuru otome no  
BITAMIN-zai da mon  
Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi  
Koko ni orite kiseki**

**(Occasionally after school without a care  
A very time for chatting  
Rumors are just vitamins  
For a girl in love  
The rainbow bridge that rose from the darkness  
Is a miracle descending here)**

**Your best! My best!  
Zenryoku dakara  
Yuujou, aijou, saiko~!  
Ron yori shouko no kagayaku ekubo  
Hissatsuwaza de HAATO kyun!  
Hitomi ni, hoshi utsushite!  
Omoikkiri~ motto kirakira!**

**(Your best! My best!  
Because we'll go all out  
Courage, love, those are best!  
With my sparkling dimples as proof  
I'll aim to make your heart throb!  
Reflect the stars in your eyes!  
With all your strength~ sparkle more!)**

**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA**

**(Pretty Cure, Prety Cure)**

**Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku  
Maji imi wakannai  
Ima shika dekinai shukudai  
Ganbaranakuccha!  
Magyaku no KYARA demo ai tsuujiteru  
Yume o ikiru chikara**

**(Tomorrow's wind will blow tomorrow  
I really don't get what that means  
Even if I can't do my homework  
I'll have to do my best!  
We have opposite characters, but our feelings get through  
The power of living your dreams)**

**PURIKYUA PURIKYUA**

**(Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure)**

The crowd cheered and Nala and the girls toke a bow and waved to the crowd. While Natalie and the other girls were celebrating, a few hours later Nala and Simba were walking in a midnight garden and they walked straight to a bridge. "I am so happy that we are married, Simba." She said. "Me too." He said. "We will take care of each other won't we?" She said giving him a smile. "Always"He said and smiled back at her. They smiled at each other and they kissed in the moonlight.

** THE END **


End file.
